The Subspace Emissary: Bloopers and Out Takes
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Because filming the cutscenes for an adventure mode doesn't always go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here saying that I'm still alive! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in like, a week. Part of it is that I'm low on motivation, but I'm beginning to get that back! The other reason is that my laptop is being a retard and is getting really slow and glitchy and, yeah... So I'm posting this story from my iPhone.**

**Now on another note, I have this new story out. I got the idea for this one from watching bloopers for different movies on YouTube. So, this fic was born! So read away and enjoy! **

The Subspace Emissary: Bloopers and Out Takes 

The Halberd flew overhead and began to leave the forest behind. The bushes rustled and Link and Yoshi ran out and skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff. The two looked up and watched as the great ship began to leave in the distance. Link's blue eyes narrowed and Yoshi looked concerned.

"We lost it." The dinosaur said. "Now what'll we do?"

"We're gonna have to go after it." Link replied. They then looked out at the landscape ahead of them.

"That's quite a long way." Yoshi commented.

"Yeah." Link agreed. "We'll never catch up with it. Unless..." He then turned and looked at Yoshi. The dinosaur looked back at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked. Link only replied with a smile.

The two were then showed again, running across the landscape in pursuit of the Halberd. However, Yoshi was doing all the running while Link rode on top of him, slashing at enemies as they ran by.

"C'mon Yoshi. You're not running fast enough!" The hylian ordered.

Yoshi only replied with an annoyed growl. "I already had to lug that fat plumber around, now this guy?! This better not make it into the game."

"Cut!" The director shouted. Yoshi came to a stop and bent over in exhaustion as Link hopped of him. "As funny as that was," The Director continued. "This game needs to be a little more serious. Let's start over with no riding this time."

"Thank you!" Yoshi shouted in relief.

**(Page Break) **

Wind blew over the sandy plain, blowing dirt in the air in front of the fortress. The Ancient Minister hovered over the ground as two Robs rolled over and inserted their arms in the slots, activating the Subspace bomb. The Ancient Minister began to fly away as the bomb went off and a the land was engulfed in a huge orb of Subspace.

As the orb continued to grow, Marth stood at the top of the fortress and watched. His blue eyes narrowed. _I have to stop this. _He said to himself. He then reached and grabbed the handle of his sword. He raised his arm in the air, only to see that his hand was empty.

Blinking in confusion, Marth looked down to his side and saw that his sword was still in it's sheath.

"Sorry. I guess my hand slipped from it." He apologized with and embarrassed chuckle.

"That's okay, we'll just try that again." The Director said.

**Take 2 **

Marth reached and grabbed the handle to his sword, gripping it a little tighter this time, and began to raise his arm in the air. However, his sword came out halfway and got stuck, making Marth stumble to the side at the sudden stop.

**Take 3 **

Marth grabbed the handle and jerked his sword out and raised it in the air. Of course, the force of the jerk and him not having a tight grip again, the sword flew out of his hand through the air. It then hit Meta Knight, who was off set and preparing for his part, in the face. Everyone on set began to laugh as the Star Warrior picked himself, chuckling as well.

"I just can't get this right." Marth said between laughs. "I'm not being myself today, am I?"

**Take 4 **

Marth gripped the sword handle again and raised his arm in the air. The sword finally came out, but Marth raised it a little too high and a little too fast. This motion caused the sword to tilt back, the weight causing the prince to fall backwards on the ground.

**Take 5 **

Marth grabbed the sword handle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on not getting it wrong this time. He pulled his sword out of the sheath and raised it in the air, perfectly. As the sunlight reflected off the tip, causing it to shine, a gust of wind blew and caused Marth's cape to flap up and over his head, ruining the scene.

Everyone on set laugh once more as Marth slouched forward in defeat. He pulled the cape off his head and chuckled as well.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow." He said.

**(Page Break) **

The Halberd flew through the sky and fired away at an arwing that soared around it. Inside the arwing, Fox shot at the great ship. However, he was unaware of Peach walking along on it and the bullets had hit the ship around her. Peach screamed in surprise and panic and ducked.

Far off, Sheik watched the little space ship fire at the princess and misunderstood the pilot for a villain. Crimson eyes narrowing, she jumped in the air and teleported on the front of the arwing. Fox looked up in panic as Sheik punched a hole straight through the glass window.

Both the pilot and the sheikah jumped from the little spaceship and landed on the Halberd. They began to run at each other, only to have Sheik trip and fall flat on her face, also causing Fox trip over her body and fall to the ground as well.

The two lay there motionless as Peach and the people off set began to laugh their hearts out.

**Take 2 **

The two jumped from the arwing and landed on the Halberd. They began to run at each other, not tripping this time, and readied themselves for a fight. As Sheik aimed to punch his face, Fox lifted his foot in a kick. But his foot was too low and not aimed right and he accidentally kicked her in the face.

"Ow!" Sheik shouted and started hopping around in pain and covered her face with her hands. Fox lowered his ears and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Cut!" The director shouted.

**(Page Break) **

Off set, Pikachu and Samus stood next to a snack table in the green room. They had just finished filming their scene with their first appearance in the adventure mode, now they were relaxing and waiting for their next part.

As they stood their, Samus was sipping at some coffee and Pikachu drank some soda. The electric Pokemon took a big gulp and let out the loudest and longest burp anyone there have every heard. After a solid minute, he got the last of it out and messages his chest.

"Good one." Samus congratulated.

**(Page Break) **

Link and Yoshi ran along the dirt trail. They had long left the landscape and the forest and were now in a clear, hilly area, still chasing after the Halberd. Something off to side caught Link's eye and he skidded to a stop with Yoshi doing the same.

"What is it?" The dinosaur asked. Link didn't answer. He turned and looked at what caught his attention. At the top of a hill, Mario and Pit stood there, looking down at something. They looked as if they had finished a fight and when Link saw what they were looking at, his heart nearly stopped.

Zelda lay on the ground at their feet, as a trophy. She then evaporated into little purple particles. Link looked in horror as his friend slash love disappeared.

"Zelda..." He whispered. His eyes narrowed and rage burned in him. "Mario!"

At the sound of his name, the plumber turned around to see the hylian rushing up the hill toward him. Link then jumped surprisingly high in the air and directed his sword down, aiming to strike the plumber.

"Woah!" Mario and Pit shouted in unison and they jumped out of the way right as Link's sword stabbed the ground. He growled and glared at them in rage as Yoshi finally ran up into the scene, clearly confused about what's happening.

Link then got up and prepared to fight them, but his sword didn't come out of the ground. He looked down at it and began to tug at the handle as hard as he could, but it didn't work. The sword was really stuck in the ground. Apparently, he brought it down a little too hard.

As he still struggled to get his sword out, Pit, Mario, and Yoshi began to laugh at his screw up. After a few hopeless tugs, Link gave up and chuckled as well.

"I guess I'm better actor than I thought I was." He joked.

**(Page Break) **

Wario aimed his dark gun at Peach and shot. The arrow that came from the gun fired out and struck the blonde princess, turning her into a trophy. Wario then picked her up and and turned to Kirby and Zelda, who stood a distance away.

"Later losers!" He said a jumped away.

"Come on Kirby, we have to go after him!" Zelda said to the puffball and ran to where the villain disappeared. Kirby followed after her, but he turned to side and saw that the Subspace bomb was a couple seconds away from going off.

"Oh no!" Kirby shouted, but the bomb had finally gone off. The entire stadium was then engulfed in the orb of darkness. However, a sparkle appeared from the orb and Kirby was shone flying away from it on his warp star.

"We made it!" He said in happiness. "We survived Zel-" He stopped mid sentence and stared wide eyed when he saw that the princess was not behind him. He looked back at the huge Subspace orb in shock. "Zelda?"

**(Page Break) **

On the set, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight stood, listening to a little radio that sat on the ground. The three then began to sing along with the song playing.

"Hey I just met you!" Ike sang, a little off key.

"And this is crazy." Marth sang as well, much better.

"So here's my number." Meta Knight sang along.

"So call me maybe!" The three sang in unison. They then began to shake their butts and sang the next lines together. "Boy, you came into my life and I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so, so, so bad. Boy, you came into my life and I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so, so, so bad-"

The three stopped and went dead silent as someone cleared their throat behind them. Eyes widening, they slowly turned around to see the camera person recording them and the set workers and some of the other smashers looking at them, snickering and unable to keep their laughter in.

Ike's, Marth's, and Meta Knight's faces blushed bright red in embarrassment and they stayed silent for another awkward moment.

"Were we...starting?" Marth finally squeaked out. Everyone then started to erupt into laughter as the three blushed an even brighter red. The Director eased his laughter and spoke.

"Alright, why don't we rap it up for today?" He said. Everyone nodded and began to leave the set room. The last ones to leave were an extremely embarrassed Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight.

"This game will take longer to film than I thought." Ike mumbled.

"You got that right." Meta Knight agreed.

**And thus, Brawl wasn't released until a couple months after it's original release date. Well, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and got a good laugh. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating anything and probably won't be for a while because of my computer. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and see ya! Warriorcatgirl375? Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? Another chapter for a story meant to be a one shot, AND I'm updating twice in one day? IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! *shot* On a more normal note...**

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375, or Warrior Kitty for short, here with another chapter with this funny little fic. So, I've been thinking of putting another chapter of embarrassing mistakes made by the smashers, so here it is! I'm not too sure if I'll make anymore chapters after this one, we'll see in the future. **

**Well, time for me to shut up. Enjoy! **

SSE: Bloopers and Out Takes, Take 2 

Samus and Pikachu entered the room. Both looked ahead and saw the powersuit. "There it is!" Pikachu said with a smile.

"Finally." Samus whispered. "Let's go." The duo walked down the metal bridge and approached the great suit. Before they could do anything, the bridge disappeared behind them, getting rid of their only chance of escape. Samus and Pikachu turned around in alarm, then movement off to the side caught their attention. Two dark clones of Samus's powersuit stepped out of the shadows and approached them.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight." Samus said, cocking her paralyzer gun.

Pikachu got in a battle position. "Ready when you are." He replied. But, before the battle could engage, though, a stagelight fell between the two, causing Pikachu to jump in fright and Samus to out-of-characteristicly squeal. The two stared at the light for a moment.

"Who's in charge of the stage set?" Samus said, annoyed. "Cause this thing could've really hurt us!"

"Sorry!" Someone shouted from above. "It won't happen again!" Another stagelight then fell somewhere else and landed on Falco off set. After seeing that, Pikachu sighed.

"Better call my insurance agent." He mumbled.

**(Page Break) **

Bowser and Ganondorf stood at the top of the huge ship that emerged from Subspace. They watched as they fired the cannon and created another orb of Subspace.

"The plan is going well." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"Yeah, those heoroes won't stand a chance against us." Bowser agreed and both villains began to laugh evilly. But they stopped when they heard a third fit of laughing. They turned to their right to see Roy randomly standing next to them, laughing.

"What's he doing in our scene?!" Ganondorf demanded.

**(Page Break) **

Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Diddy, Samus, DK, Olimar, and Rob ran toward where the Falcon Flyer was waiting. The facility was filled with Subspace bombs and the group was desperate to escape. They soon arrived to their destination.

"Alright everyone!" Captain Falcon said to the others. "The Great Fox is down here!" The other six looked at the racer in confusion.

"Um, you said Great Fox." Rob said.

Captain Falcon blinked. "I did? Hold up-"

**Take 2 **

"Alright everyone!" Captain Falcon said. "The Great Fo- no! I mean-"

**Take 3 **

"Alright everyone! Captain Falcon said to the others. He then stayed quiet for a moment and a blank look came on his face. "... Line?!"

**Take 4 **

"Alright everyone! The Falcon Flyer is down here!" Captain Falcon then smiled. "Yes! I got the line correct!" He cheered. But he celebrated too soon, for the boom mic fell and hit him on the head.

**Take 5 **

After retrying the scene with no mess ups or interruptions, they continued and were now falling down toward their escape.

"Come on!" Captain Falcon shouted and snapped his fingers. The Falcon Flyer then appeared below the group. But, of course, it wasn't in the right position and everyone missed it and fell to the ground below. A silence passed.

"For crying out loud..." The camera person muttered.

**(Page Break) **

Ness and Luigi walked along the corridors of the studio, searching for something, or rather, someone. "Where's Dedede?" Ness asked. "He was supposed to meet us a while ago for our part."

"We'll find him soon." Luigi reassured. As they passed the bathrooms, the sound of someone groaning in relief followed by flushing was heard. The door opened and Dedede stepped out.

"Whoo!" He said. "I felt like I just dropped ten pounds." He then turned to Luigi and Ness. "Yeah, I wouldn't go in there for a month, maybe. Make sure to warn everyone about that. Well, let's go!" As the penguin turned and walked away, Luigi and Ness were left looking disgusted.

They slowly turned to the bathroom that Dedede left. A terrible scent wafted it's way out of it and the two took in the smell. Ness gaged and threw up in his hat while Luigi fainted. A near by potted plant shriveled up and died as well. Snake then walked down the corridor and stopped and stared at the barfing Ness, fainted Luigi, and dead plant.

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't even want to know." He said and continued to walk on.

**(Page Break) **

The Halberd crashed the Great Fox against the mountain, creating an avalanche. The Ice Climbers plummeted from the mountain from the impact of the ships. Ike and Lucas jumped out of the way and the twins landed on the ground. They all looked up, gaping at what just happened.

"That's deffinately not good." Red said.

"Guys!" Lucas shouted in fear. "We have trouble!" Everyone turned to see the purple particles and many primids forming. Red, Marth, Ike, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers prepared themselves for a fight, but grew nervous when they saw the number of enemies before them.

"There's too many!" Marth said with distress. "We're outnumbered!"

Just then, a couple of shadows appeared and the group turned to see five figures standing on the top of a cliff. They were Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, and Kirby. Each of them did an awesome introduction pose.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said one of his famous lines and they jumped from the cliff to aid their friends.

"Our heroes." Popo whispered in awe. The five then made it to the ground, but didn't have a soft landing. Kirby face-planted into a rock, Yoshi did a painful looking sumersault and flopped on his back, Pit landed on his feet but immediately lost balance and fell with a yelp, Mario landed in a split and groaned in pain, and Link hit his "deku nuts" hard on a rock and squealed in pain.

Marth, Red, Ike, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers watched them blankly as the five wallowed on the ground.

"Yeah, our "heroes"." Ike muttered sarcastically.

"That escalted quickly..." Red mumbled.

"Cut!" The director shouted. "Okay, let's get those five to the infirmary." A couple of toads with stretchers came in and carried the five away.

"Filming this game is more difficult than I thought." Nana said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Marth agreed.

**And all ends well! *obvious sarcasm* Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya!**


End file.
